


Bedsharing

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Camping, Canada, Community: ds_snippets, F/M, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene from a partnership and a marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedsharing

**Author's Note:**

> Quick spontaneous snippet (not beta read). I just couldn't let this week's enticing prompts go by.

It was just a trinket, but it was very dear to him. Bob kept the necklace in an inner pocket, carefully closed, while he was out on patrol. He'd given it to Caroline before they were married, and later she'd given it back to him to remember her by on the trail. He touched the pocket and imagined her smile, how it could grow soft and sweet or sharpen into amusement.

An elbow poked him in the back. "You're hogging the blankets," Buck grumbled.

"I am not," Bob retorted automatically as Buck tugged the blankets his way. The snowstorm raged outside the tent, and they were holed up for the night.

Bob rolled closer to Buck's warm body to avoid the draft at his back. He covertly pulled the blankets back towards his side at the same time. "Wish I was home instead of out in this infernal weather."

Buck snorted. "So Caroline can make you sleep with the dogs again?"

"It was only the once," Bob protested.

"Well, you probably deserved it." Buck shifted beside him. "You're doing it again! If you don't stop that, _I'm_ going to make you sleep with the dogs." He yanked the blankets back.

"You just try it," Bob said, drawing his scarf up over his face. Buck only huffed out a breath and tucked the end of the blankets under his side to lie on them.

There was silence, or as much as there could be with the wind blowing outside. Bob drifted off into a half-sleep, with his hand over his breast pocket and Buck's familiar little snores close beside him.


End file.
